


Oh, How the Tables Have- Wait

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Fluff, M/M, Soft Antisepticeye, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie decides to turn the tables on Anti and sneak into HIS house for once and is incredibly gay while doing it.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 11





	Oh, How the Tables Have- Wait

Jackie climbed through a large window that he'd found on the side of Anti's house. Though he didn't usually do this sort of thing, he was doing his rounds early and decided pop in on him. He supposed that it was as payback for the times Anti did the same to him. Once he was all the way through, he looked around at his surroundings.

He was in some sort of doll room. Dolls lined the many shelves around him. As he took in more, he saw stacks of coffins in the corner. They looked like the boxes for the dolls. Jackie had known that Anti collected them as a hobby, but he didn't realize the extent of it.

Now he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. It was a small house, and rather strangely decorated. The walls were a dull grey, unlike the previous room's blue. There were some pictures hanging up on the wall, though none of Anti. It felt like the house didn't belong to either or them. Like Anti had just moved into a stranger's house.

Quietly as to not garner attention, Jackie crept to another part of the house. There were more pictures and paintings on the walls, though still nothing of Anti. Jackie just _couldn't_ shake the feeling of this not being Anti's house. But there were still touches that made it _feel_ like Anti's, like the cat scratching post and dolls and dark decorations.

"What the fuck?"

Jackie turned around. He saw Anti standing there, naked and dripping wet. They made eye contact.

"...surprise?" Jackie said, doing little jazz hands. "Uhh, sorry."

Anti laughed, before moving behind a nearby wall with just his head peeking out. "I guess this is what I get, huh?"

"Sorry. I'll go now if-"

"No, it's fine!" He heard Anti walking off, then saw him return with a large towel wrapped around his body. Then, he rushed past Jackie towards his room and slammed the door. Jackie stood there for a while and looked around.

"I'm back!"

He turned around again and saw the tiny villain in a sort of Gothic-styled dress. Jackie wasn't sure what type of style it was honestly, but it kind of reminded him of a vampire. Anti smiled. "So, any _other_ reason that you're here?" As Anti came closer, Jackie saw little doll heads hanging from his ears.

"No, not really. But like I said, if you want me to leave then I can." The hero shifted slightly, and caught a sweet smell in the air. "Wait..."

"What?"

Jackie came a little closer him and sniffed again. "You smell like cherries. It's nice."

"Thank you."

After a few more minutes of talking and Jackie playing with Anti's cat Binx, he had to leave. He had actual work to do, after all. Jackie got up and almost went to give Anti a hug out of instinct. Then, he snuck out the back door and ran to his usual area. It was about 7:20, which meant that he'd be a little late getting home.

Still, all he could think about was how cute Anti looked.

**Author's Note:**

> They ❤


End file.
